


Displacement Afterstory

by Germindis, idontevenknowugh



Series: Displacement [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, M/M, RedCest, Sanscest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh





	Displacement Afterstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Germ and I just couldn’t stop. There was more to the story afterall. So much more in store for these sad skeletons. Let’s see if we can’t give them something to be happy about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A fic playlist, for your enjoyment.](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLW0d1YesPHgfUgQIWT8TIqGobD-BjTVjD)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Life in the wild for caged creatures.

Sans shifted in his sleep, slowly becoming aware that something didn’t feel right. His first reaction was to check that he still held RC’s soul. Something about it felt different. He snapped awake, suddenly anxious that something had happened to the sensitive organ. Lifting his head, he looked down at where it rested against his sternum, encased in his hands.

It looked strange, pulsing a bit brighter, and there was something... Sans scooped it up to find liquid under it, soaking into his shirt in a growing circle. He shivered, now acutely aware of the feel of the fabric clinging to his sternum. He turned to RC, his mouth open, when his tired mind registered something else.

His leg was wet. Wet and warm. Not to mention, between RC’s legs. Something was rubbing up against his bones, and he didn’t have to think real hard to guess what. RC had his face pressed into Sans’s shoulder, and he was unconsciously rocking his hips against him, making little whimpering noises with each contact.

Sans’s skull hit the pillow again as he tried not to do more than blush. He needed to do something, but there was no point in scaring RC, or making him feel bad. This...this was a thing that happened...right?

Wiping his hand off on his shirt, he reached over to RC’s shoulder and gave it a gentle shake.

“Hey...hey, wake up...”

RC made a smacking noise, turning his head, then wrapped his arms around Sans’s arm, his hips moving a little faster in their thrusts. His eyes were still closed.

Sans flushed more, his body reacting to the movement in ways it really shouldn’t.

“RC, come on!” He said a little louder, shaking the other more vigorously.

RC’s eyes snapped open. He blinked, narrowing them at Sans like he was trying to make him out. Then he blanched and pushed himself away.

“Oh shit—!”

“H-hey...” Sans managed, completely at a loss for what to say when you find someone humping you in their sleep.

RC scrambled off the mattress, starting to back into the wall.

“Sorry...jeez, I’m...I’m sorry.”

Sans sat up, cupping the soul with one hand and trying to keep its...oh shit, its _juices_...off the bed. The other hand he raised, trying to calm RC down.

“No, no. It’s, um...,” He wasn’t really sure _what_ it was. “I’m not upset.”

RC covered his face with one hand.

“You’re not...?”

“Naw, I didn’t mean to scare you. You don’t need to...” He pat the mattress, where RC had been laying.

Red color crept over RC’s face and neck. His eyelights went out, and his voice went higher.

“....you don’t mind?”

Sans looked down at the glow coming from the other monster’s pelvis and instantly regretted it. His own magic was sitting around his pelvis, unformed and uncomfortable.

“No...” he shook his skull, scooting over to make a bit more room.

RC hesitated, then slowly crept back to the mattress and settled down on it, lying down at an almost frustratingly respectful distance from Sans this time. His hips squirmed a little, and his line of sight fell away from Sans’s face. His gaze landed between Sans’s legs, and he gave a start.

“Uh...”

Sans pressed his legs together and looked away. Blankets would be so nice right about now. As it was, the glow was unmistakable.

“Sorry...”

RC bunched his arms up so his hands were just under his face, waving his open palms as wide as the position allowed, which wasn’t much.

“No, it’s, uh,” He gave a small laugh, “It’s a relief, honestly. I mean. Um.” He looked to the side, one hand going down to his legs as though to cover up, but it just sat there by his side instead as his hips kept wriggling.

“You said you don’t...mind? I guess, if you mean that, then that’s...I’d rather have that reaction. You know?”

“Yeah...um, I don’t...” Sans’s eyelights kept wandering down to RC’s crotch before he pulled them away to look at something more appropriate, like the laundry.

“Did you wanna fuck?”

Sans’s eyes went back up to RC’s face to see him with an expression like he’d just asked if Sans wanted to play cards.

“Oh...do you...?” he asked, confused.

RC looked at Sans like he was an idiot.

“Man, I _told_ you I do.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to already,” Sans huffed, but he rolled over closer to RC, struggling to keep the soul balanced. This was not going to work. He reached up and found a cleanish shirt, nestling the soul into the fabric. He hoped that would.

RC hunched his shoulders.

“Jeez...when you put it like that...” He was smiling, but there was a twinge of painful embarrassment that stitched up his brow bones. It was like the apologetic version of an expression Sans had seen on monsters that had just been stabbed.  “No one’s. Uh. Makin’ you.”

“Naw, I...I do...” Sans scooted closer, pressing their rib cages together.

“You sure...?” He was already wrapping his arms around Sans’s back.

“Yeah...” Sans nuzzled RC’s neck, licking the vertebrae. RC let out a shaky breath.

“Uh...mm...I...” He stretched his neck out. “I’m gonna be really pissed if you’re doing this to like...keep me happy or some stupid shit like that. I ain’t gonna die of sadness if you don’t fuck me; I’m not _that_ pathetic.”

Sans pulled his skull back, looking RC in the sockets.

“I’m not. And you want this, completely, right?”

RC’s face scrunched up in annoyance, and he moved his hips forward, brushing the hint of heat against Sans at each word. “Are you. Fuckin. Serious??”

Sans groaned, his magic taking shape. “Alright, alright...” he breathed, grinding his hips forward and rolling them so he was on top of RC.

At the very first touch of his magic on RC’s, the monster’s teeth spread in a sloppy grin, a happy whine coming through them. He pushed up against Sans, rubbing his cunt hard along Sans’s magic and getting it slick with its dripping wetness.

“Fuck...” Sans kissed RC, his hands gripping the other monster’s pelvis and holding it to the bed while he ground down, hard. RC continued to whine into the kiss, closing his arms tighter around Sans. Sans felt the hips under him twitch as they tried to thrust up, but were pinned down by his hold.

Sans let go with one hand, using it to rub RC’s clit. RC made a louder noise into Sans’s mouth, bucking up at the touch. Sans broke the kiss, lifting his skull very slightly.

“Shit...we gotta...keep it down...” he muttered, lightening his touch, but not stopping.

“...oh.”

RC’s head fell back on the mattress, and he stared at Sans, suddenly inactive. The color in his face deepened as he looked away.

Sans stopped, sitting up more. He braced his arms on either side of RC’s skull, fully stretched out so he could look down at the other monster.

“Damn, I didn’t...I didn’t mean...” he tried to find something that would get things moving again.

“No, no, I’m not fuckin’ embarrassed, jesus.” RC put a hand up to his mouth. “I uh...just realized I never. Um. I never had to be quiet. I don’t...know if I can...?”

“Just...try, then,” Sans said, lowering himself until his face was close to RC’s again. He brought one hand down to line his cock up. “I’ll...help.” He kissed the other monster again as he started to nudge inside.

RC pushed his face against Sans’s, rolling his hips to encourage him deeper. Sans obliged, thrusting into RC with a jerk of his pelvis. RC’s whole body twinged with pleasure. He moaned loudly into the kiss.

Then he broke away, whispering rapidly.

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t—I tried to, but I...I couldn’t—”

“Shhh...shit...” Sans kept from moving, but barely. “‘S fine.” He kissed RC again, as he began to pull back out of the other’s pussy. RC was trembling under him.

“I d-don’t...even if I try, I can’t—can’t do what you...”

“Hah...” Sans breathed. There had to be a way.... “Lemme,” he placed his hand over RC’s mouth, bending his skull down as he started to move again.

RC’s pupils shrank, his body going rigid. Sans could feel him breathing unevenly against his hand. He pulled his hand back, pulling out and scrambling off of RC.

“Fuck, what’s wrong?”

RC threw his arms over his face. His words came out small and gasping.

“I’m...s-sorry I’ll...be g-...good, I can be good, I’m sor-ry...”

“Damn...” Sans rubbed his hand over his face. Sighing, he looked down at RC. Fuck, that had been really stupid.

“No, no. I’m sorry.”

RC didn’t make any response, a choked hiccoughing noise coming from his throat. He started to pull his legs in toward his body, but then they twitched, and he slowly spread them back out, leaving himself exposed, even as his arms still covered his face.

“Please don’t...gag me, I can—I can do it, I can try harder, I...”

“Fuck, no,” Sans’s arousal dissipated as he watched the other monster expose himself...while crying. “Stop, we’re done. Just...calm down...”

RC froze, breath hitching. “...done...?” He didn’t sound relieved. If anything, he sounded more afraid.

“Yeah,” Sans replied, nudging RC’s leg to indicate he should close them. His legs slid together hesitantly. “I fucked up. We can...we can try again sometime, if you still even....” He flushed, already mad at himself for saying that now, while the other was still upset.

RC suddenly sat up, wiping his eyes quickly and sniffing.

“Fuck. Shit, this...this isn’t. This isn’t normal, is it? None of- I don’t even...” His hands were claws-up, grabbing at the air like he was trying to get answers out of it, a smile on his face like everything was falling apart inside. “Fucking dammit. Goddamn fuckin’ bullshit.”

He covered his face with one hand.

“I’m still so fucking horny. What’s wrong with me?”

Sans wasn’t sure he was supposed to answer that. Not that he knew what he would say. Instead, he shifted to lay down next to RC again, hesitantly setting a hand on the arm that was covering his face.

“You want me to...help?” He asked.

“You don’t. You don’t want to. You said we’re...done.”

“I do want to.” Sans was quick to reassure RC, gently stroking his arm. “I just...I can’t, when you look so upset. But I can...” He moved his hand down, letting the tips of his fingers brush RC’s rib cage, until his hand came to rest on his femur instead.

RC breathed a little easier at the contact. He brought his hand down from his face, letting it fall to the mattress. His sockets were red around the corners, but he’d stopped crying.

“Heh...heh heh. God, fuck, this is embarrassing. If you hadn’t already seen my worst, I wouldn’t—” He stopped, leaning forward. “You weren’t trying to gag me.”

“No—I was... It was fucking stupid.” Sans flushed, his hand squeezing RC’s leg comfortingly. “You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

RC swung his leg over Sans, straddling his hips. He grabbed the chest of Sans’s night shirt, pulling at him slightly, but not enough to lift him.

“Listen, I...” RC turned a deeper shade of red, and he grit his teeth like it was difficult to get the words out. “I really want you in me.”

There was a moment where Sans wavered between heated arousal and concern for the other monster’s mental state. Arousal won, Sans’s cock jumping back into existence with that one sentence. He groaned, his hips twitching upwards.

RC’s reaction to feeling the erection spring back to life under him was to let out a relieved sigh.

“Oh thank fuck.”

He curled over Sans, rocking against him at a slightly more fevered pace than before. His body went flush against Sans’s, his chin over Sans’s shoulder so he was breathing onto his neck while he rutted on him.

“Pleeeease fuck me, fuck me, I want it so bad...”

Sans moaned, reaching down to grab RC’s pelvis and still it. Keeping a firm grip with one hand, he used the other to guide his cock into RC’s pussy. He pulled RC down while he thrust upwards, sliding into the other monster with a groan.

RC clamped around him with his arms, gripping Sans’s rib cage in a tight hug that squeezed a little tighter as the dick thrust in him. RC pressed his mouth hard into Sans’s neck, making slightly muted whimpering noises.

Steadying RC’s pelvis with both hands, Sans pulled his hips back before thrusting up again. He set a slow, steady rhythm, his legs protesting the effort already. RC certainly seemed to appreciate it, at least, by the noises he was mumbling into Sans’s neck, managing only poorly to muffle himself.

Not long after starting, at one harder pump into him, RC made a high whine and trembled all over, his pussy clenching on Sans in completion. He fell against Sans, for a moment almost limp as he allowed Sans to keep thrusting in him, apparently out of the energy to grind on him like he had a moment ago.

Sans slowed down, thrusting almost lazily as he felt the other monster relax against him.

“Mmm, another...?” He asked, hopefully.

“Yeah, cum in me, I want your cum in me…” RC mumbled into him sleepily. His body didn’t move.

“Mm...hmm...” Sans grunted, uncertain if he really believed that. His pelvis slowed more as he waited for RC to do _something_.

RC shifted a little, making a pleased hum like he was snuggling under a blanket rather than laying on Sans with his dick still shoved in him. His voice got softer.

“...mm...shoot it deep in me...” He continued to mumble, but he was clearly asleep.

Sans stilled, letting his pelvis drop to the bed. It was unsettling and unsatisfying to continue while the other monster was unconscious. Sighing, he started to pull out, but RC’s legs clenched onto his hips. RC woke up, looking at him with bleary, dulled alarm.

“Mn...hnuh? You didn’t get to...” He rolled his hips on top of Sans.

“It’s—ah!,” Sans’s hands clenched RC’s pelvis, though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to stop the other monster, or encourage him. “You're tired...”

RC kept humping him in small, rolling motions, settling his head and arms flat on Sans’s chest.

“We could roll over...” He licked at the stain the soul had left on Sans’s night shirt. “And you could keep playing with me even if I’m out; I don’t care.”

“I don’t...” Sans shivered, that was fucking hot. Still, he didn’t want RC to feel like he had to force himself to stay awake and keep going. “Just...get some sleep.” He gave RC a strained smiled.

RC stopped moving, draping over Sans and resting his chin on Sans’s chest to look up at him.

“‘Dun want to?” He slurred.

“N-naw, I’m good.” Sans wrapped his arms around RC and shifted until he could slip his cock out. He rolled them over onto their sides, doing his best to make sure the movement didn’t disturb RC too much.

RC huddled into Sans’s side, already drifting off again and beginning to drool on Sans’s shirt a little. The dirty talk was somehow still going.

“Mmwant your cum inside me...”

“Sounds good...Shit...” Sans let his skull drop to the pillow with a sigh. He couldn’t do that, not while the other slept. No matter what he said, it felt...wrong to Sans. He reached up and blindly felt for the soul, eventually finding it by the feel of the, now soggy, shirt.

Pulling his arm back, he held the soul carefully, hoping that he could manage a bit of sleep as well.

 

***

 

Sans stared up at the ceiling, willing his body to give up and pass out from sheer exhaustion, despite it being morning already. He held himself as still as he could manage, conscious of the monster next to him. Every time Sans moved, his proximity to RC meant that he was rubbing or pressing up against something. Even asleep, RC had very...inviting reactions, reactions Sans’s body was very interested in.

“Fuck,” he huffed, again.

RC stretched out, apparently waking up for the first time since Sans woke him in the middle of the night. His moan of satisfaction from stretching wasn’t altogether unlike his other moans. He nuzzled back into Sans, then paused, suddenly getting up on his hands and knees.

“Uh...you...did you sleep? You look like shit.”

“Thanks,” Sans replied, continuing to look straight ahead. “Not really.”

RC’s gaze dropped from Sans’s face to his crotch.

“Is that...new...?”

Sans looked at RC, following his gaze downward. “Technically...yes.”

“Fuck.” RC shifted into a sit. “I said you could use me...”

“I don’t really want to _use_ you,” he looked RC in the sockets. “Ya know?”

RC cringed a little, looking away as his face burned red.

“I...uh...” He looked back at him again, still blushing, but his face changed. His eyes were lidded, expression sultry. “So you don’t want to... _use_ my mouth now...?”

“Shit...” Sans groaned, his pelvis twitching at the thought of it.

The mattress dipped as hands went to either side of Sans’s hips. RC was kneeling between his legs.

“That a yes...?”

“Y-eah,” Sans lifted his head to look down at RC. The sight of him there made his cock so hard it ached, and the prospect of relief made his soul pound in his rib cage.

RC’s hands dipped into Sans’s pants, pushing the crotch of them down to free Sans’s erection. RC gripped it with one hand and tugged from the base to the tip once. Sans gasped, his hips jerking at the sudden friction.

“Sorry I kept you up,” RC said before bowing his head to swallow the tip into his mouth.

“Don—Ah!” Sans threw his skull back, one hand gripping the mattress, the other he slapped over his mouth.

RC popped the head of the dick out of his mouth, ducking his head further to lick up the shaft, pressing the dick into his cheek with one hand.

“S’alright?”

Sans moved his hand, breathing heavily as he tried to form words. “Fuck...yeah...”

The hand stroked him hard a few times, spreading the wetness of the saliva left over it. Then about half of the length was enveloped in the warmth of RC’s mouth. Sans did his best not to move, but his pelvis twitched slightly, pushing his cock deeper into the other monster’s mouth.

RC allowed the dick all the way in, making a swallowing motion at the back of his throat that hugged onto it. He moved his head up and down over the cock, dragging his tongue as he went.

“Ngh! Shit, RC...” Sans gasped, his orgasm approaching quickly after a night of frustration.

In answer, RC pulled back to suck on the head briefly, stretching his legs out behind him at the same time to lower himself from his kneeling position. Then he folded his arms under Sans’s pelvis to cradle it to his face, swallowing the length fully again and bobbing his head over Sans’s lap.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna—” Sans flushed as he came, both hands thrown over his mouth in a desperate bid to hold back a loud moan. He still felt the throat swallowing around him, taking in his release. RC had slowed down, but he kept his mouth on him, sucking steadily. Sans could hear gulping noises coming from the monster between his legs.

“Mmmm!” Sans writhed as he finished, his cock becoming over sensitive in RC’s mouth. His feet slid across the mattress as he tried to pull away from the moist heat.

RC popped his mouth off, a little cum dribbling down his chin.

“Are—are you okay?”

“Ha,” Sans panted, lifting his arms from his mouth. He couldn’t manage to form a reply, so he made a shaky thumbs up before letting them fall to the mattress.

RC snorted, smirking. He rubbed the back of one hand over his chin and licked the cum off it. Sans hummed at the sight. His eyes were drifting closed, and he struggled to keep them open. He should say something...shouldn’t he...?

He passed out without anything else coming out of his mouth.

 

***

 

Sans rolled onto his side, slowly waking. He tucked his skull into his arm, trying to cling to the deepest sleep he’d had in a while. It only took a few minutes for his body to protest, and he started to stretch, his joints cracking as he did so. His legs stretched out with a creak.

There was something solid at his feet. He felt around with them, eventually discerning body parts. Lifting his skull, Sans looked down at the form curled at the bottom of the mattress groggily.

“RC...what are you doing?” He yawned.

RC didn’t respond, his rib cage rising and falling slowly. Sans sat up, scratching at his sternum. His shirt had dried to the bone, and he peeled it off with a grimace.

“Wake up,” he nudged the other skeleton with his foot firmly.

RC’s rib cage shuddered as he made a choked breathing noise. He curled up tighter. Concern made Sans wake fully. He leaned forward, reaching out towards the other monster. He shook RC harder.

“You okay?”

“I should’ve gone home.”

Sans startled, pulling his hand back. So he hadn’t been asleep. He sat back, guilt tugging at his soul. Looking down at his lap, he began to fidget with his hands.

“Sorry...”

RC pushed himself up, but he looked just as small and curled in sitting up. His face was in his hands, and his breathing sounded wet.

“How could I do this? I’m such a...coward. I abandoned my b-baby brother ‘cause I’m...scared.”

“Hey, you’re not a coward.” Sans was quick to respond. He hesitated a bit, though, before saying more. “I should have...made sure you really knew what you wanted to do, before stranding you here.”

“This _is_ what I wanted to...d-do. That’s...that’s the problem.” RC looked up, some snot clinging from his hands to his face. “I’m still s-...so scared.”

“Scared?”

For one second, it looked like RC might respond, but his face twisted up and he dissolved into sobbing.

“I don’t w-wanna go ho-o-ome!”

Sans looked at the the other monster, his brow bones dropping. He understood the other’s concern over his brother, of course. There was a pang of anxiety as he wondered if Ketchup felt the same way.

“T-that’s okay,” He tried to reassure RC. “You need time to deal with what happened, and your bro...I’m sure he’s fine. He’s a smart monster, right?”

RC only coughed out a sob and put his face back in his hands, his shoulders trembling. Sans wasn’t sure what else he could say to reassure RC. He had no idea where the machine was, or how long it would take to fix it.

Leaning forward, he shifted to his hands and knees, pulling himself a little closer to RC. Hesitantly, he put a hand on the other monster’s back.

At the first hint of touch, RC launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Sans, burying his face into his shoulder.

Sans froze, startled, and then slowly wrapped his arms around RC, rubbing his back lightly.

“I don’t wanna go back. I can’t do anymore. I’m scared.”

“Okay...that’s okay.” Sans reiterated. “You can stay here as long as you want. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

RC’s hands clawed along Sans’s back as he kept mumbling into him.

“—can’t do it ag-gain”

Sans kept holding RC, wondering what about his home timeline terrified him so much.

 

***

 

When they finally went downstairs, they found Ketchup huddled, sitting up, on the couch. The TV was on and Ketchup was staring at it blankly. Sans waved a hand, trying to get his attention without scaring him. It kind of worked, Ketchup only jumping slightly as his eyelights snapped to Sans.

“Hey, how ya doing?” Sans asked. Ketchup glanced between Sans and RC, his skull sinking down behind his knees.

“Fine,” Ketchup muttered. Sans shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t sound fine, but Sans wasn’t going to make Ketchup talk if he didn’t want to. Besides, that look could mean it was a conversation Sans never wanted to have.

“My—uh—Is Paps around...” Sans asked, instead. Ketchup nodded slightly and pointed at the kitchen. “Thanks.”

Papyrus was pacing along the kitchen, staring at his phone. When he caught sight of them, he stopped, his expression surprised. The phone was quickly closed and shoved into his pocket.

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said, before turning to the counter and pulling a covered dish forward. “Breakfast is ready...you’ll be pleased to know that I’ve improved immensely since you...um...” He trailed off, and Sans jumped in, hoping to avoid the topic all together.

“Wow, thanks, Paps. It smells great. Can’t wait.”

“Well, thanks to my forethought, you don’t have to.” Papyrus turned to them, brandishing the dish. Sans couldn’t help a small smile.

“Would you...um, ask Ketchup if he would like to join us? Since they—” he refocused on RC, “—ah, you will be staying with us, I would like to get to know you.”

When Papyrus turned his attention to RC, it became clear that RC had been part way through slowly backing out of the kitchen. He froze, looking nervously from Sans to Papyrus.

Sans’s smile dropped. This had probably been a terrible idea. He turned and took a few steps towards RC.

“If you aren't up for it, you can eat up in my room.” He offered.

There was a sputter behind him.

“A guest eat in that sty? Never!”

“Okay, I won’t, Boss,” RC said seemingly automatically, before his mouth hung open a little as the words registered. Sans flinched, and glanced at Papyrus, who looked shocked. RC jerkily brought his hand up to point his thumb behind him.

“I uh...just...forgot my soul.”

RC scuttled out of the kitchen.

“Wai—his what?” Papyrus exclaimed, turning to Sans. Sans winced, turning to him with a forced smile.

“Um, yeah...he has a...thing...with his soul. It’s hard to explain.” Papyrus gave him a long, hard stare.  Sans waited anxiously for some kind of response.

“You have a lot of that to do,” was all he got. Before he had a chance to respond, Papyrus continued talking. “Go tell Ketchup that the food is ready.”

“Yeah...” Sans answered lamely. He turned and walked back to the living room. Ketchup hadn’t moved.

“There’s food...if you want.” Ketchup looked at him for a moment before unfolding his legs and standing. He carefully circled around Sans to the kitchen door, stopping to stare inside before looking back at Sans like he was lost. It wasn’t any better for Ketchup, was it?

“Wait there, and we can all go in together,” he offered, the best idea he could come up with. Hoping that Ketchup would be alright on his own for a few minutes more, Sans headed up the stairs to find RC, and found him.

RC was already heading back his way, though it looked like he’d stalled on the landing, looking over the stair rails distractedly. When Sans approached him, RC shot him a nervous half-smile that dropped almost immediately.

“All...having breakfast...together, huh...?”

“Apparently,” Sans smiled back, though it felt strained. Breakfast with Papyrus had never been a thing before, so he didn’t really know what it was going to be like. He did know Papyrus had a lot of questions. “I don’t wanna… so I think we’re going to have to just get it over with.”

RC looked away, nodding. He shifted to stand right behind Sans, apparently reluctant to descend ahead of him. Sans let his smile drop as he faced forward, leading the way back down. Ketchup was still stuck outside the kitchen waiting for them. As they appeared, he gave them an uncanny look somewhere between relief and anxiety.

Sans put the smile back on, even though it was weaker than before and walked into the small kitchen. The size hadn’t deterred Papyrus in the least, their table and four chairs barely fitting between the counters. Sans hadn’t even known they had that many chairs. Papyrus stood behind it, lasagna in hand.

RC stood stiffly in the corner, watching until Sans sat, then continuing to wait and watching Papyrus. Ketchup wavered between sitting next to Sans or taking the seat on the other side of Papyrus. He finally slid next to Papyrus and looked down at the cracked plate in front of him.

Papyrus set the baking dish on the table so that he could gesture at the remaining seat, looking at RC with open curiosity.

“Have a seat.”

RC’s head gave a sharp nod, like he’d been waiting for that instruction, and he took the seat across from Papyrus. Apparently trying to be subtle about it, he scooted the chair the slightest bit closer to Sans and further from Ketchup. Not that there was much room for that anyway. Sans couldn’t help but notice that RC was leaning a bit his way as he sat, too.

Papyrus gave them a nod of satisfaction and set about serving the lasagna. It looked better than Sans remembered, smelled better too. He found himself eager to have a piece, and when Papyrus set one down on his plate he picked up his fork, ready to dive in.

“Sans,” Papyrus snapped. “Have some fucking manners.” Sans had no idea what that meant, but he lowered his fork while Papyrus served the others.

RC didn’t touch anything as the food was set in front of him. Ketchup was giving the food a worried look, his hands hidden below the table. Finally, Papyrus put the last piece on his plate and set the dish aside.

“Before we start,” he said as he sat down. Sans’s hand twitched for his fork. He was tired and hungry, and annoyance was quickly overtaking his worry. “I may not quite get where you’re from or who you are, but, welcome. You’re all...Sans, I guess.” He looked uncertain, something Sans was not used to seeing. More importantly, he picked up his fork and started eating. Sans immediately followed suit.

The lasagna did not taste near as good as it smelled. It was dotted through with whole olives, which had not been visible from the outside. Every time he got one of them the whole bite was ruined by a rush of salty brine. When he didn’t, however, the lasagna was tolerable and nostalgic.

At least RC looked like he was enjoying the food. His serving disappeared in record time, leaving him waiting awkwardly in front of an empty plate while the others continued to eat.

Papyrus noticed the empty plate and smiled. It was the most upbeat he’d looked since Sans got back. His smile drooped as he looked over at Ketchup, who had only picked at one corner of his meal and looked like he might cry.

“Do you not like it?” he asked, in his forward way. Ketchup gasped and looked up at him, wiping at the edges of his sockets. Sans cringed and stopped eating, even though he was almost done.

“No...it’s...really good,” Ketchup whispered and took a big bite, looking even more miserable. Papyrus opened his mouth, but that seemed to have stumped him, because he turned to RC before speaking.

“RC, tell me about yourself.”

RC’s face went blank, like a deer in headlights.

“Uh...” He tapped at his fork with one claw. “Not much to tell...” He eyed Sans out of the corner of his sockets, fear creeping into his expression. “I...” Nothing more came out, and he trailed off awkwardly there.

They all fell into awkward silence, and Sans went back to polishing off his lasagna. He was surprised Papyrus had left it at that. A glance at his brother brought him socket to socket with a very intense look. Sans looked back down, dreading the questions Papyrus had for him.

“You guys...sleep okay?” Ketchup asked softly. His food was gone now, as well, so he was just glancing between Sans and RC.

“Yup,” RC answered shortly, not looking at Ketchup.

Sans felt himself blush as he thought about last night. He could still hardly believe what they had done. It was almost like Ketchup—Ketchup knew. Oh god, if he had heard them...

Papyrus was staring very hard at his lasagna, scowling at it. Sans wanted to fade into the void and never come back. There had to be a way to explain the noise. One of those clever little fibs he used all the time. His mind felt rusty as it searched for a plausible one.

“There was a bit of...trouble settling down...but it was...fine,” he haltingly explained.

RC’s eyes darted from one monster in the room to the next, looking increasingly anxious. Sans flushed even darker as he realized he had made it worse. Ketchup watched RC, coloring himself.

“Settling down?” Papyrus asked, “What, exactly, does that mea—” his annoyed question was cut off mid-word. Sans hadn’t thought anything would keep Papyrus from talking, but a small sniffle from Ketchup froze him entirely.

Ketchup was bowed over so far he was bent over the table, which made it uncomfortably obvious that he was crying. The droplets were gathering on his plate, mixing with the smear of sauce the lasagna had left.

RC was leaning all the way back in his seat to be further from Ketchup, a scandalized look on his face like Ketchup had gotten up on the table and started stripping. Ketchup didn’t notice it, or any of them, which was probably good. Sans felt completely lost. Ketchup had cried plenty, back… there, but they were out now. Papyrus was watching, or at least looking around the room like there was some answer that was just out of sight.

Sans couldn’t keep sitting through this. He couldn’t take the oppressively small room or mine field of small talk. Squeezing out from his chair, he turned away from the table.

“Thanks for the food, Paps, I’m gonna...go,” he blurted.

RC stood up too, grimacing. “Thanks,” he echoed quietly, hurrying out of the room before Sans. As he followed RC, Sans heard another chair scrape across the floor. It didn’t matter if it was Papyrus or Ketchup. He couldn’t deal with either one.

“Head upstairs?” he asked, reasonably certain that RC needed the escape as well.

RC nodded, relief painted on his face, and something else. Was he blushing?

“Come on,” Sans nudged past RC to lead the way up to his room. “I could use a nap.” He wasn’t quite sure why his mind was nagging him about that hint of color, but he could think about that later. Or not.

 

***

 

“Sans,” Papyrus ambushed him as he was heading for the kitchen to forage for snacks. Sans jumped a little at the sudden appearance of a face so like—nope. There were no similarities, he reminded himself.

“Papyrus,” Sans replied, since he had no idea what his brother wanted.

“I was wondering,” he stopped mid sentence, something almost unheard of for Papyrus. It didn’t have the sense of a dramatic pause, either.

“Wondering...?” Sans prompted. He was starting to feel uneasy about this conversation, but he wouldn’t know for sure if he should retreat until he found out what Papyrus was talking about.

“RC,” Papyrus said suddenly, without any further context. Sans was starting to wish he’d just run when he had the chance.

“What about RC?” He asked instead, refusing to be the first to acknowledge the uncomfortable topic. Papyrus had brought this up, so Sans was going to make him say it.

“You and RC,” Papyrus said slowly. Sans felt himself flush, but just raised a brow bone. Papyrus was starting to blush too, which just made everything worse. “You’re fucking.”

Sans blanched. He hadn’t expected Papyrus to be able to state it so plainly. Hearing his brother say those words wasn’t the victory he had been hoping for. He never, ever wanted Papyrus to acknowledge his sex life again.

“Well, now that that’s out there,” Sans turned on his heel, preparing to bolt for his room.

“Wait!” Papyrus snapped, and Sans did, a surprising, chilling fear reawakening in his soul. “I had more.”

Sans took a second to school his face into reluctant patience before turning back to Papyrus. He felt a little extra on edge, but if he didn’t deal with this now, Papyrus might talk to RC. He did not want Papyrus to talk to RC.

“What?” He asked with a sigh. Papyrus looked perturbed by his attitude, but that’s what you got for accosting family members about their private lives.

“Why? I mean, you just got back from what sounds like a scarring experience...” Papyrus looked more and more unsettled by the word. Sans almost felt bad for him. There wasn’t much room for that, however, while Sans was trying to process what Papyrus was saying.

“So?” Sans asked. He hadn’t stopped to consider how what he was doing with RC looked alongside their time in the lab. It certainly hadn’t come up between him and RC. “RC was... “

Sans was going to say good, but that didn’t quite cover it. Sure, being with RC back there had felt nice, but there was more to it than that. The way RC had looked... Sans felt like he had done something good, made that place a little less awful for someone for once. There was a sense of rightness that Sans was possibly still chasing by being with RC now.

And it did still feel right.

Sans just didn’t know how to say as much, so he gave Papyrus a blank look instead.

“Sans?” Papyrus asked, his sockets searching.

“Ha, well, that’s what I have to say on the matter,” Sans replied, forcing a smile. He then turned and walked away while Papyrus sputtered over his nonsense answer.

It took leaving the house to avoid Papyrus entirely, and it was on his way only a bit down the road that Sans ran into RC, presumably returning from town. RC had gone out in the late morning and hadn't appeared again until now, when it was going on evening, a first for RC's stay in this universe. Ketchup hadn't gone outside at all yet.

RC didn't look too bad for his first trip out, either. His clothes were a little mussed, like he'd been running around, and there were tired rims around his sockets, but he smiled at Sans's approach and waved to him. As he got closer, there was a slight off smell to him that Sans could probably only detect because he'd gotten excessively used to RC's scent from their sleeping in the same bed every night since they came back. Sans couldn't put his finger on it, but the smell put him in mind of the mutt squad if they got wet.

"Hey," Sans greeted him. He frowned as he pieced together what must have happened. "Did the mutts give you trouble? I'll go make them apologize."

RC looked surprised, then waved his hands.

"What? No, no. I didn't get any trouble. Heh, this Snowdin's, uh, a lot friendlier than I'm used to, tell the truth."

"Really?" Sans looked over at the town. He had never considered Snowdin to be friendly, even to its residents, but he supposed it could be worse. It sounded like RC's was. He hadn't wanted to go back for a reason. "Then you're okay? You look a little ruffled."

"Yeah, yeah." He huffed, and he actually looked a little pleased with himself. "Got some work in town. Looks like I'm set."

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that,” Sans hadn’t really expected RC and Ketchup to pay to live with them.

RC raised a brow at him.

"You livin' on the kinda money that feeds four?"

“Um, no...” Sans admitted. He also hadn’t given that much thought to their money situation. “But you shouldn’t haveta do...what are you doing?”

RC walked beside Sans in the direction of the house. Sans had been planning escape, but RC was probably hoping for dinner, and Papyrus wasn't likely to keep grilling him in front of a guest. RC waved a hand dismissively at Sans's question.

"Callboy, obviously."

“Callboy?” Sans asked. Was that some weird term for taking calls? Were there any businesses in Snowdin that needed that?

RC snorted.

"Heh, yeah, you know. On call for odd jobs." He listed off on his fingers. "Checking oil...laying pipe...interior decorating...cleaning cobwebs...bushwacking...feeding the cat..."

“Oh,” Sans wondered if that was some strange dialect thing from RC’s world. He felt kind of dumb, since RC clearly thought he should know it. “Don’t work too hard,” he added, absently, as a joke. If RC was anything like him, he would do the bare minimum.

RC smirked.

"Pfft, I could do this stuff in my sleep."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! We're back at it again with the sad skeletons, now with more domestic hijinks.
> 
> Come tell us what you think, in the comments here or on tumblr:
> 
> Uggy ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh)|[Tumblr](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/))  
> McLeech ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis)|[Tumblr](https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/))


End file.
